


Wilde Times with WildeHopps

by AXEe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A one-shot collection of unrelated WildeHopps fics





	1. The Terror

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot collection for various WildeHopps fics, some may be AUs, and some not. Ideas welcome, no guarantee that I'll write them, but feel free to pitch an idea if you have one. Enjoy :=)

******

It was that time. The one moment that Judy had been dreading since her first week in Zootopia.

"Come on, Carrots," Nick cajoled "can't leave it forever"

"I know," she sighed. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she climbed out of the car "wish me luck" she sighed...

******

Entering the building, Judy was pleased (and amazed) that there was no line. Taking a breath, she smoothed back her ears, straightened her spine, and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to renew my drivers' license" she said.

"Oh...," the sloth behind the counter looked up "...hello...again...Officer...Hopps...how...are...you...today?"

"Hi, Flash," Judy smiled "I'm good"

"I'm...happy...to...hear...that," Flash replied "and...how...is...Nick...has...he...graduated...from...the...academy...yet?"

"Nick's good, and he's already an officer," Judy nodded "so, can I get my license?"

"Of...course," taking the form from her, he slowly turned back and filed the paper. Foot tapping out a rhythm on the floor, Judy tried not to bang her head on the counter again as Flash returned, holding out another form.

"...please...fill...out...this...form...and...sign...at...the...bottom"

Taking the form, Judy quickly filled it out, pausing as she reached the section marked 'MARITAL STATUS (OPTIONAL)'. Frowning, Judy gave into temptation and checked 'MARRIED'.

Handing the form back, she watched as Flash slowly scanned it.

"Thank...you...and...congratulations...on...your...marriage," he said as he filed the form "who...is...the...lucky...buck...if...you...don't...mind...my...asking?"

"It's Nick" Judy explained.

Flash paused, a smile slowly creeping across his face.

"Good...for...him...I...hope...that...you...can...keep...him...his...toes," finished with the form he turned back "your...new...license....should....be...mailed...to..,you...within...six...to...eight...weeks...would...you...like...to...take...a...new...photograph...or...use...your...current...one?"

"I'll use my current one" Judy replied.

Flash nodded.

"As...you...wish...but...if...you...ever...want...a...new...one....just...come...back...in...and...we'll...take...a...new...one...please...tell...Nick....that...I'm...happy...that...he...finally...settled...down...and...I'm...also...mad...that...he...didn't...invite...me...to...the...wedding"

"Oh, sorry, Flash but it was a small family affair" Judy explained.

Flash nodded.

"Of...course...I...understand...is...there...any...thing...else...that..,I...can...help...you...with...to...day?"

"Nope, thanks," Judy already halfway towards the door "bye, Flash!"

"Good...bye...Judy"

******

Coming back out to the car, Judy sank into the seat.

"I'm almost afraid to ask how long I was in there" she groaned.

"Not too bad," Nick replied, glancing at his watch "about half an hour"

"Hmm," Judy nodded "still exhausting" she groaned, snuggling up to her fox as he started the engine and pulled out...

**END**


	2. Civic Duty

******

“Nick! What do you mean you don’t vote?!”

Had they not been the cruiser, Judy’s shocked exclamation would have surely attracted plenty of attention.

“I don’t vote,” Nick shrugged “it’s not mandatory,” he dismissed, absently adjusting his sunglasses “you don’t ‘have’ to vote, you know?”

“I know that,” Judy nodded “but it’s your civic duty as a citizen!” she objected

“Oh sure,” Nick nodded “our civic duty. So we’re all given the right to vote any slick, smooth-talking con-mammal into office, who once they’re in, will do the exact opposite of whatever they promised on the campaign trail. Mammals, like Lionhart, Bellwether, need I go on?”

Judy stammered and spluttered, waving her paws excitedly.

“Yeah, but..! You…! It…!” she trailed off with a tired sigh.

“You know I’m right, Fluff” Nick chuckled.

“Shut up”

“C’mon,” he grinned “just say it, just say _‘Nick, you’re right’_”

“No!”

“So, even though you know that I’m right, you won’t admit it?” Nick scoffed “come on, Carrots, it’s just three little words. Four, if you say ‘you are’ instead of ‘you’re’.”

“Nope”

“Come on!”

“No”

“Come on, just three little words. Three little words. You can say three little words, can’t you?”

“No”

“C’mon,” he leaned in, hot breath ghosting across her cheek “you know you want to”

“Nick, if I didn’t fall for that last night, what makes you think I’ll fall for it now?”

“All right,” Nick leaned back “I can wait”

“Well, you’ll have to keep waiting then,” Judy declared “because I’m not saying those ‘three little words’. Ever”

“Oh, don’t be so sure,” Nick chuckled. Leaning in again, he gently blew on one of her ears, making her gasp and shudder, before he gently took the appendage in his mouth, lightly nibbling.

“OK! OK! You’re right! You’re right!” swatting at his head, she pushed him away.

“I thought you might say that” Nick chuckled.

The insides of her ears a bright pink, Judy scowled.

“That was mean,” she stated “you know how sensitive my ears are”

“Do I know that? Yes, yes I do,” he reached out with one paw, gently the same ear between his thumb and forefinger and began gently rubbing.

“_Ahh…_” letting out a happy sound, Judy’s head lolled to the side, following Nick’s paw “_not…fair_” she moaned as her eyes fluttered shut.

“All’s fair in love and war, Carrots”

“_Do_ you love me?” Judy chuckled.

Now it was Nick’s turn to roll his eyes.

“You know I do”

“Do I know that?” she grinned “yes. Yes, I do” reaching up, she pulled him down into a brief kiss.

“_Attention all units, high-speed pursuit on the intersection of Mane and Pride,_” the radio suddenly crackled to life “_all available units respond and assist_”

Breaking apart, Nick smirked.

“Looks like we’ll have to continue this ‘discussion’ later” he grinned.

“Looks like” Judy agreed with a grin as they flipped the sirens on…

**END**


	3. The Vixen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Species change AU, Fox Judy and Rabbit Nick

******

Nick Hopps groaned at the police car pulled up to the curb, a familiar figure leaning out with a wide grin. Great that fox again. He had nothing against predators as a general rule, but come on, foxes were shifty, sneaky, and sooner to try to sell you bucket full of air (and keep the bucket) then actually try to help you.

“Hi!” the violet-eyed vixen waved cheerily at him as she hopped out of the car. Gods help him, but Nick had to admit that her enthusiasm seemed genuine, but even so, he found the idea of a fox as a police officer to be nothing more than a PR stunt, a way for Lionhart to show how progressive his government was, and the fact that when they had first met said fox had been a meter maid only strengthened that belief.

Still, Nick didn’t want a pred with a sense of power to find an excuse to arrest him, so he stopped and hopped off the bike he was riding.

“Can I help you, Officer Wilde?” he asked, unable to keep the air of tiredness out of his voice, but to his surprise, the fox looked surprising sheepish at his words.

“I know, I know,” she laughed “I’m like a bad penny. Do you have a minute, Mr. Hopps?”

“Do I have a choice?” Nick countered.

The fox actually snorted at his comment.

“No, I guess not,” she shrugged. She gestured towards a coffee shop nearby “shall we?” she offered “I’ll pay”

******

Finding a quiet corner, Judy Wilde set the plate of carrot cake down, happily cutting off a small piece with her fork and popping into her mouth with a happy sound.

“Still can’t get over the sight of a fox eating carrots” the rabbit across the table from her remarked.

“Says the bunny eating a cricket popover” she challenged.

“Touché,” Nick smirked “so, how can I help a fine, upstanding member of the ZPD today?” he wondered.

Judy pulled out a file folder and, taking out a picture, slid it across the table towards him.

“Do you know this otter?” she asked.

“I told you, foxy, I know everyone,” Nick countered “this going somewhere?”

Judy sighed.

“Just look at the picture, Hopps”

He did.

“Sure, Emmitt Otterton,” he identified “florist I think”

“Right,” Judy nodded “when you’d see him last?”

Nick shrugged.

“I dunno, two? Three? Weeks ago?”

“OK, _where_ did you see him last?” Judy tried a different tack.

Nick sighed.

“The Mystic Oasis Spa,” he finally answered “all right, where’s my payment, fox?” he demanded “if I’m going to be your CI, I want my money’s worth”

“Yeah, yeah,” reaching into her pocket, Judy pulled out a pawfull of bills and handed them to him “and they say foxes are shifty and greedy” she grumbled as she stood up.

“Hey, don’t you want your cake?” Nick called.

“Keep it” Judy called as she walked out.

Now alone, Nick grabbed the plate and slid it over, surprised as a piece of paper tucked under it caught his eye. Picking it up, he unfolded it, smirking at the note he found written on it.

Dinner tonight my place?

It read.

Glancing at the fox through the window as she climbed back into her cruiser, he smirked and gave a very slight, barely noticeable, nod in reply.

******

“Everything OK, Judy?” Clawhauser asked as Judy shut the door.

“Fine, Ben,” she replied “I’ve got a date tonight” she grinned.

“OH!” Ben gave a happy squeal “anyone I know?”

Judy glanced at the rabbit now peddling away from the coffee shop in the side view mirror as she started the engine and smirked.

"No," she lied "not really" no, Ben wasn't to know, not yet, for now, Nick was her little secret and for all his grumbling, that was just the way he liked it…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might expand this one into a full-fledged AU at some point, we'll see :=)


	4. Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Nick is conflicted

******

As Nick opened the door a familiar scent suddenly assaulted his nose, making his mouth water. Following the scent, he found himself in the kitchen, a box of Gideon Grey’s blueberry pie—still warm!—resting on the countertop, a note in Bonnie’s pawwritting explaining that she and Stu had dropped by to visit Judy and were on a sightseeing tour of the city and would be back later.

Opening the box, Nick licked his lips as he found another note—this one tapped to the inside of the box’s lid—in Gideon’s blocky, paw.

**To Nick: Enjoy the pie and give Judy my best  
\--Gid**

It read.

“Nick?” Judy’s voice called from somewhere in the depths of the apartment.

“Kitchen!” Nick called back as he grabbed a knife and sized up the pie. Should he start small and work his way up to bigger pieces? Or start big and work his way to smaller pieces?

“Oh, good, you found the pie,” Judy said from the doorway “that’s only one surprise today” she added.

Nick frowned.

“One?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Judy explained “turn around, Slick”

Turning, Nick’s ears pricked straight up, as did his tail, as he found himself face-to-face with a totally, one hundred percent _naked_ Judy standing in the doorframe.

“Well?” she asked as she leaned against the frame in her best ‘seductive’ pose “what do you think?” she purred.

Nick’s jaw clenched, his palms started to sweat, fingers clenching and unclenching as he suddenly found himself torn!

Which to choose first?! The pie? Or the naked bunny?

He looked back over his shoulder at the still-steaming pie resting on the counter.

“Nick…”

His head swung back to the Judy.

What to do?! What to do?!

Pie!

On the other paw, naked bunny. Naked _needy_ bunny at that.

But, on the other paw, blueberry pie!

He began to look between the two tempting images before him, his eyes frantically darting between the pie and the naked bunny.

“Nick…,” Judy purred, her fingers suddenly stroking along his tail “you know, you _can_ have your pie and eat it too” she chuckled.

Ears pricking straight up, Nick suddenly scooped up the pie box in one paw and the bunny in the other. Grinning madly, a somewhat hysterical cackle coming from his muzzle, he gleefully carried both his prizes off to the bedroom…

**END**


	5. Takeout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Nick comes home late to a sleepy bunny

******

The door shut behind Nick with a quiet _click_. Stepping into the apartment proper, Nick looked around the room with a smirk, the TV was on, one of those infamously bad late-night, black-and-white B-movies that he loved playing on the screen. On the coffee table several takeout cartons from Panda Express were neatly stacked along with a set of chopsticks and an empty tub of carrot ice cream.

Sprawled on the couch, one ear dangling off the cushion, Judy softly snored away, having clearly tried—and failed—to wait up for him. Smirking at the sight, Nick softly tiptoed over and curled up next to the sleepy bunny, causing her to stir.

“Uh…?” blinking she rolled over, smiling at Nick as she yawned.

“OH! GEEZ!” Nick recoiled and covered his nose “what have you been eating?!” he demanded.

“Hmm, garlic eggplant,” Judy grinned as she smacked her lips “problem?”

“Yes!” Nick groaned “oh! First things first, go brush your teeth! Your breath stinks!”

Pushing off the couch, Judy rolled her eyes.

“Drama queen” she muttered as she softly padded off towards the bathroom.

“Takes one to know one!” Nick called out in reply…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Panda Express" the only real-world brand name that can be used in a "Zootopia" fic without needing to be changed :=)


	6. Bunny in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, non-explicit, Judy has Nick right where she wants him, but he needs some convincing

******

Judy took a breath, feeling her nose twitch as she did so, shivering as Nick ran his paw across her ribs, lightly stroking.

“You OK there, Carrots?” he asked, his voice concerned.

She nodded.

“_Yeah_” she breathed. She was better than OK actually, she was ecstatic, the pressure of Nick’s weight atop her, the feeling of his bare course, russet fur against her own, the way his eyes were glinting in the dim light, all of it made her feel lighter than air. Suddenly all those bucks that she tried dating while in high school and collage were nothing but pale imitations compared to the fox now gently laying atop her, every time she tried to imagine them in any kind of ‘sexual’ light and her thoughts turned at how _wrong_ they had looked. Their ears had been too long, their muzzles too short, their fur too short and the wrong color.

No, she totally enamored with foxes now she thought with a giddy giggle. And not just ‘all’ foxes either, but one particular fox at that, one Nick Wilde.

“Judy?”

Blinking, she came back into focus, looking up at Nick.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“You sure you’re OK?” he asked “your nose is twitching” he pointed out.

“I’m fine, Nick,” she assured him “really”

He didn’t seem convinced.

“Really?” he asked skeptically “’cause usually your nose only twitches when—”

She stopped him mid-sentence with a gentle stroking of his ear.

“Nick,” she breathed as she curled her arms around his neck “I told you, I’m not scared, in fact, I’m excited”

“Excited huh?” he asked, that familiar smirk starting to work its way onto his muzzle “any particular reason why?” he asked.

Judy chuckled.

“Maybe because I finally got the fox of my dreams right where I want him?” she grinned “naked, and in my bed”

“Hmm,” Nick leaned back, stroking his chin as if in thought “that _does_ sound exciting,” he began “but what about me?” he wondered.

“What about you?”

“Well…,” he began, leaning back down and pressing himself against her, earning a delighted hiss of pleasure from her “I got the bunny of my dreams right where I want her,” he grinned as he placed a gentle kiss to one of her ears “naked and in bed” he whispered.

Judy grinned.

“Then I guess we’re both excited” she chuckled.

“Guess so” he agreed.

Any further words were lost as they both pulled the other into a deep kiss…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
